


Season of Giving

by Andraste



Category: Bubblegum Crisis Toyko 2040
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""I hope you like it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> For Yasmin, Christmas 2001

"I hope you like it."

What she didn't say was: if you don't, please lie. She admired Priss's honesty, but right now ordinary politeness would be a relief. Lina hated the thought of turning the city inside out for an unwanted present. CDs were hard to find in ruined Tokyo, but Priss would hear the music, not the time and trouble it had taken Lina to find it.

It was all worth it, just for the look on Priss's face - embarrassed surprise that turned into a genuine smile. Lina melted inside, just a little.

"It's just what I always wanted."


End file.
